


[Damsels and Deniers]

by orphan_account



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awful flirting skills, Becky acting more like, Canon-Typical Violence, Crow radiating dumb bitch energy, Crying, Day Dreaming, Dramaticnesse, EVERYONE - Freeform, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gal' bonding, Good at being bad~, Headaches, ITS THE PO Po, Kinda snobby, Mack...ah Mack -__-, PTSD, Ploooooot?, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Princes & Princesses, Singing, Sleep Walking, Slow but not slow Romance, VROOOOM VROOOOM, Villain Plans, a teenager girls dad to Crow, ass, converting, from like..., puns, than his assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ....uh....uh...hmmmmmmmmm...think of something later sorry ;-;





	[Damsels and Deniers]

**Author's Note:**

> ...

..................................just putting my draft here so i can remember to start writing this when i have the time to....uh...sowwy for click-baiting owo,

**Author's Note:**

> .......wtf am i writing. O __ O


End file.
